Shards: Kick About
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Part of Mr.WriterWriter's challenge 'What else is in the scroll' Naruto finds a seal that gives him immense power but also fulfills his greatest wish, a family of his own. Konoha's own Wolf Pack...
1. Wolf Pack

**Shards: Kick About**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo's Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Wolf Pack**

* * *

><p>"For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack"<p>

~ _Rudyard Kipling_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kage Bunshin Jutsu [Shadow Clone Jutsu]!<em>" a young boy, 13 years old, wearing an orange jumpsuit formed hand seals to a more advanced clone technique than the low level one he failed in his Genin exams earlier that same day. Now saying that he felt disappointed would be redundant, he was downtrodden and the disparaging remarks he kept overhearing from the villagers didn't help his mood and then Mizuki-sensei had approached and told him about this Special Exam, it was simple really _'Get into the Hokage Tower, surprisingly not that hard, get the large scroll that says 'Scroll of Sealing', got it except I didn't expect jiji to come catch me in the act, boy it must be a helluva exam for the Hokage himself to get involved but he shouldn't underestimate Naruto Uzumaki someone who will be the next Hokage especially when he has the special jutsu, Oiroke Jutsu [Sexy Jutsu] and wham his head hits the floor, get to the abandoned shack in the forest and learn a Jutsu from the scroll before anyone finds me, Heh, I definitely aced this exam I learnt not one but two jutsu Dattebayo!'_

Naruto scanned the scroll with his eyes, overlooking many jutsu that were just too complex for him to understand, some that might have made many drool at the thought of possessing them and as he passed through the scroll, the parchment seemed to get older and older, Naruto stopped as he came across a seal which caught his eye because the middle of the circle had a howling wolf drawn into it, curious Naruto tried to open the seal, but his chakra couldn't seem to open it, then remembering long ago the Sandaime Hokage his adoptive grandfather told him many stories of the war and explained many things especially Blood Seals, Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the seal which glowed releasing what looked like a fanged bottom jaw of a skull.

"That's it?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief as he picked it up "What a rip-off."

As he picked it up, "Maybe I got to wear it." He placed it around his neck and soon collapsed in a heap, his sensei's Iruka Umino and Mizuki closing in on his position, not knowing that this night was going to be different and their only warning was the ominous howling of wolves echoing through the night.

.

.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

"Ah!" Naruto pushed himself upright coughing as he had woken face down in Knee-deep water, looking around he found himself to be in a large sewer pipe right in front of a Large cage held together by a piece of parchment with 'Seal' inscribed on it.

A pair of large crimson cat-like eyes opened on the other side of the cage, which was completely dark, **"Well, well the son appears before me, going to gloat my dear jailor."**

"What…Gloat…I don't what or who you are or where I am but could you point me towards the exit so that I can leave. I've got an exam to ace Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed not liking the creature's tone, he saw the eyes glow slightly as the glowered at him, **"Don't mock me Ningen, you know damn well where you are and the fact that it's your parents fault that we are having this conversation. Your thrice damned father summoned the Shinigami to seal me into you! I had just got the first breath of fresh air in I don't know how long after escaping your mother's seal! And if it wasn't for this seal I would be thoroughly enjoying ripping into your flesh!"**

Naruto's eyes widened "I don't understand…you know who my parents are?"

"**As if you didn't, probably told tales of grandeur and given everything on a silver platter for being the son of heroes, spoilt brat!" **Naruto fumed at that last remark and as if something snapped inside of him "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'VE HAD TO WORK TEN TIMES HARDER THAN ANYONE IN THIS DAMN VILLAGE JUST TO BE ACKNOWLEGED BY A HANDFUL. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING AS IF YOU'VE KNOWN ME MY ENTIRE LIFE WHEN WE JUST MET FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

The eyes held a shocked look as it watched the boy blow up and as the boy panted **"You really don't know?"**

Naruto growled exasperatedly "What? Can't you just tell me already and be done with it."

"**How about I ask you a question, what is Fox-like with Nine Tails that nearly destroyed said 'damn village'." **Like a veil the darkness lifted off the cage revealing to Naruto a gigantic Nine-tailed orange furred Fox causing Naruto to step back in horror "No…Kyūbi no Yōko…but how?"

Kyūbi raised it head looking at the trembling boy** "Sealed inside you by the Yondaime, 13 years ago." **Naruto fell to his knees connecting the dots from the fox's previous comments "Yondaime was my father, why? Why did you lie to me jiji…" Naruto's body shook as he sobbed.

Kyūbi' eyes softened, maybe it was wrong for it to jump to conclusions with the boy clearly he was lied to, from what he said he must have it hard, Kyūbi sighed it really should have gone through the boy's memories as soon as it awakened before judging the boy and before the large fox opened its mouth, a presence was felt by both boy and demon.

Both looked in the direction of this presence, A man stood there holding his chest a large gash across it, his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists and his hands were covered by white gloves. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, an eyepiece over his left eye, he has blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hairs that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee.

He staggered forward clutching his wound, "Shit at this rate, I'm gonna kick the bucket…again." He looked at Naruto "I saw your memories kid and I know you know the same feeling I went through, you know loneliness, but right now I need your help."

Before Naruto could speak up, Kyūbi interjected **"Hollow…I haven't seen one of your kind in ages. Why should we help you?"**

"Because I can give the boy my power and skills, just as long as he can keep me and Lilynette from dying, so please I'm begging you don't let my sister die." The man stumbled as he seemed to be losing strength, Naruto ran up to the man holding him up "Where's your sister I might be able to help."

The man shook his head "Lilynette is inside me, she was once a part of my power, to cure my unending loneliness, my power subconsciously separated to create my sister, if I die now then she dies as well and fade away into oblivion." He held his hand out "So will you help me Naruto."

Naruto looked uncertain till he heard Kyūbi' voice **"Stop being a pansy and go for it, I'll help you for now."**

Naruto nodded and clasped the man's arm "You've got my help and my trust Mister, Dattebayo!"

"The name's Starrk, Coyote Starrk and you have mine Naruto Uzumaki." As a glow emanated from the clasped hands and Kyūbi let loose it's Yōki at them, intent on helping, a smile forming on its face as it thought about Naruto's reaction once he sees what awaits him once he wakes up.

.

.

Iruka Umino was not having a nice night, first he had to fail his favorite student Naruto Uzumaki knowing full well such a judgment would crush his dreams, but he had to follow regulations, and now he felt perhaps Naruto was lashing out by stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll', he didn't want to believe Mizuki when he appeared and informed him of what Naruto had done. But knowing how Naruto thinks and going to the best possible place to hide, he came across the prone form of Naruto Uzumaki his clothes tattered and covered in sweat and dirt from training "He was training?"

Unknown to him Mizuki had just arrived and was not seeking to capture Naruto but sought to end the boy's life and fulfill his actual mission, and all of his planning had culminated to this point and if he had to take out Iruka in the process, well, Orochimaru would understand; Two birds One stone and all that. Mizuki reached for the large Shuriken strapped on his back intent on killing both Iruka and Naruto in one fell swoop but was interrupted by a large amount of demonic Yōki surging from the boy and another power that felt like a ton of bricks fell on their shoulders grounding both men.

They witnessed Naruto rise to his feet his eyes glowing with energy and the Yōki began to swirl around him and form a figure beside him, a naked feminine figure which almost looked like a female Naruto even a set of whisker marks on her cheeks.

Naruto panted as the energies around him lessened and took in his new features, he was 5'2" and his clothes were a tight fit for him now, his hair was longer at least shoulder-length and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and a Katana laid beside his feet. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color.

He noticed his sensei's staring at him in shock, "What? Surprised I can ace a test."

"Test…What're you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked puzzled by what he meant, Mizuki quickly picked himself up and reached for his large shuriken, Naruto spoke up again "Y'know the one I'm talking about, Mizuki-sensei told me to steal the scroll and learn a Jutsu from it to pass, guess what, I learned two instead."

Iruka' eyes widened as he turned around just in time to block a large shuriken that slammed into him and pinned him to the shack, "Naruto run away, it's a trick, make sure the scroll doesn't fall in his hands."

Before Naruto could even react, Mizuki spoke "I don't think you should do that, Naruto especially when I'm going to let you in on a secret about a law that the entire village has been hiding from you, for nearly 13 years now."

"What secret is that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, Starrk had told him that this was probably going to happen. Mizuki continued confidently ignoring Iruka' pleas to not tell that it is forbidden "That 13 years ago, October 10th the Yondaime defeated the Nine-tails not by killing it but by sealing it within a newborn. You understand the villagers hate now because you have the Kyūbi within you, you are the Kyūbi reincarnated." He swung his second giant shuriken at Naruto "Now die demon fox."

Naruto eyes looked clouded as his hair cast a shadow over it, he let Starrk take over for the moment as Naruto still had to attain the skills to defend himself, and "Fool" was all that left his lips as he charged forward slicing the shuriken in half and appearing behind Mizuki in a blur, "This entire village is filled with fools, hating one boy for something he sure as hell didn't ask for."

A large slash appeared across Mizuki' chest and he fell face first, unconscious without uttering a word, Iruka looked on in shock not only because Naruto exhibited impressive speed and skill but he held a chakra construct sword in his hand almost identical to the katana he possessed. Naruto dispelled the sword and walked up to Iruka and dislodged the shuriken pinning him "Naruto…" he gasped, "Naruto listen to me you are not the Kyūbi, you are my student Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto looked at the man's honest expression and nodded "Thanks Iruka-sensei that means a lot to me."

"Naruto close your eyes for sec." Naruto did as Iruka requested and soon felt a weight on his forehead, feeling it with his hands he felt the leaf inscribed on the metal plate; he opened his eyes shocked "You are now officially a Leaf Shinobi, Naruto."

Seeing Naruto's smile made him smile as well despite the pain, but Iruka' attention finally fell upon the naked girl lying in the clearing, "Naruto who the hell is that girl."

Naruto turned around confused by his sensei's words "What girl…"

When he finally noticed the girl his eyes widened in shock especially after he saw the whisker marks on her cheeks, "This is going to be a long night."

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking on in shock at Naruto's appearance, he looked so much like his father now and the girl sitting beside him draped in a cloak ANBU cat covered her in she looked like a mini Kushina and even had whisker marks, Kakashi was in the same state as well till the Sandaime with the girl's and Naruto's permission took her blood sample and ordered Kakashi to have it analyzed in secrecy.

Kakashi had handed him the results, the girl was a match to the parents DNA, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, meaning she is their daughter and the results also read she is 13 years old, conclusion the girl is Naruto Uzumaki's twin sister, _'But it's just not possible, we know that Kushina carried only one child, not twins.'_

"Are these results accurate?" The wizened Hokage questioned Kakashi, a tall, fit ninja, is characterized by his tall and spiky white hair, forehead protector regularly covering his scarred left eye, and his chronically visible mask. Kakashi has always been seen with the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves from his ANBU days. Kakashi nodded and raised four fingers "Four times actually, I monitored it personally, everything was done anonymously and to the letter, but the results were the same, she is by blood Naruto's sister."

Naruto just looked shocked and stared directly at the girl, Sarutobi turned as Iruka filled him in on what happened earning raised eyebrows from both the Hokage and Kakashi "Kyūbi's Yōki, huh."

The girl shifted under their stern, cold gazes, till she saw Naruto stand in front of her "I won't let anyone hurt my _Imōto (Little Sister)_."

"_Nī-sama…_" the girl stuttered out, surprising everyone present but the Sandaime stepped forward "Naruto if _she _was created with the Kyūbi's Yōki then we should really watch her closely, add the fact she possesses the very same seal on her navel as you do. We really have no idea how being close to her will affect you or your own seal."

"Yeah, I don't care and when were you going to tell me about that little problem, huh, slipped your mind did it _Hokage_-_sama_." Naruto snarled at the old man, shocking him at the drop of the affectionate title Naruto had always given him, Hiruzen tried to placate him "Now Naruto, I truly am sorry for not confiding in you the secret of the Kyūbi, but understand it wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to speak of nor did I know how to break it to you, I was hoping you'd be older than this before you hear of it, I created the law that it is forbidden to speak of your condition to the your generation in hopes of giving you a normal childhood."

"Well you know how well that turned out, don't you and even still you refuse to come clean with me." The three adults flinched at Naruto's cold tone; Hiruzen sweated a little "What're you talking about, Naruto."

"Tell me about my parents, now!" Naruto released a small amount of energy in his anger, barring the girl everyone else felt like a large weight landed on their shoulders, the Sandaime steadied himself by holding his table, and he simply gasped out "I can't tell you Naruto."

"Can't or won't, how about I tell you instead…Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage,_Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash)_…Kushina Uzumaki, heiress to the Uzumaki clan, former Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko, please correct me if I missed something." The energy they felt dissipated, Hiruzen slumped in his seat mouth gaping "How did you…"

"Kyūbi is very informative." Naruto stood up and holding his new sister's hand walked to the door, before opening the door without turning to face them he spoke "You've broken my trust Hokage-sama and about Kyūbi, in one night the _demon_ gave me what I've dreamed of, something an entire village of _humans_ saw fit to deny me for 13 years, for all your good intentions you too are included in them."

With that said Naruto walked out, slamming the door behind him and actually snarling at the receptionist who attempted to separate the girl from him; Inside the Hokage office, the Sandaime held his head bowed ashamed for failing Naruto, he stood up walking up to the portrait of Minato Namikaze muttering apologies he unsealed a few scrolls and handed them to Kakashi "I hope you know the way to your sensei's house, it's high time that Naruto stays in his clan home. Just give him his inheritance but warn him against using his father's last name till the time he is strong enough or at least Chūnin level. Get the girl's name as well and I'll create the necessary documents for her. After tonight things will be different."

"Hokage-sama…?" Kakashi questioned with a look, the Sandaime stood on his feet and turned around to look through his wide window overlooking the village "I… This village have failed the Yondaime Hokage and his child…I should say children now and by god, I will whip this village into shape for I will not fail Naruto now and besides Naruto's right Kyūbi in one night gave him something this village never would, a family to call his own."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and left in a puff of white smoke, on the other hand Iruka had other doubts "You sure it's the right thing to do, letting that _girl_ be near him, for all we know it could be Kyūbi itself…"

"IRUKA…! Did you hear yourself just now, you're treating the girl the same way everyone else treats Naruto, all because she has some connection to the Nine-Tails, and it's probably why Naruto defended her we gave her the same looks he receives every day. I'm marking this as an SS-rank secret, Naruto's inheritance and the girl's birth." Sandaime still overlooking the village, now a little angered by Iruka's words and he could only imagine the village's response if this got out or the council's for that matter, he made that mistake with Naruto he won't make that mistake with the girl.

Iruka bowed his head in shame, _'The Sandaime is right and I thought I had moved on from that hatred, Naruto is just a kid and so is the girl perhaps I should give the girl the same chance I gave Naruto, God knows I kicked myself in the ass after I saw Naruto for who he really is.' _"Can you really forge the documents required for the girl?"

"Not many are aware of this but I'm not known as the 'Professor' just because of my knowledge in Jutsu but also that I can create or copy documents so flawlessly that the person who had originally written the document can't make out the difference, infiltration mission in Hidden Cloud once… I had destroyed many important documents and rewritten them in complete and utter gibberish it took them an entire year to correct it." The old man chuckled and then turned around to face Iruka "I have a another idea, since Mizuki was found to be a traitor and I already have an inkling that someone's messing with the children's grades, I want you to head an investigation into the academy alongside a few ANBU namely Bear and Cat. Inform everyone that Team placements are postponed to a month and a half."

Iruka nodded to the old Hokage "Hai, Hokage-sama." and left to retire for the night.

The old Hokage sighed and spoke to himself "A month and a half would be enough time for the girl to get up to speed…well at least Naruto didn't explode on me, wonder how he'd react to Jiraiya."

The Hokage paled as he understood he was let off lightly, Jiraiya would probably have it worse…much, much worse.

.

.

Naruto and his sister ran across the rooftops avoiding the villagers, the time was easily 5:30 in the morning, Naruto leading the way to a weapon/clothing shop for Ninja named Devil May Cry, Someone who sympathized with Naruto's condition would beg to question why would he go into a shop when he's been kicked out of every one or overpriced heavily for paltry equipment and moldy food, well it's because a few years earlier he had come across this shop and found himself not treated any differently than an average customer, he knew now the adults who run the place knew who and what burden he held but they just didn't seem to care. As they entered the shop he turned to his sister "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible brother."

The girl gaped "What makes you say that, Nī_-_sama, till now all you've done is help."

"I didn't ask you if you have a name or not." Naruto said in a dejected tone, but was stopped from beating himself up when she hit him across the head "I didn't give it did I."

She smiled "It's Nariko, Dattebane!"

They both laughed drawing the attention of the woman who sat behind the counter "Naruto-kun, it's too early for a racket, pipe down."

"Hai Shinju-sama." replied Naruto gaining a tick mark from the now annoyed beautiful woman, she's in her mid-twenties, a curvy body, and brown eyes and long flowing brown hair, she was dressed in a white-blue kimono and held a long smoking pipe, she stared at Nariko "Who's your twin, Naruto."

"Ah, this is Nariko my sister, Nariko meet Shinju-sama." The woman began analyzing the girl Naruto claimed to be his sister, she had long flowing crimson hair which reached her heels, 5'3", well developed body for a 13 year old but not ridiculously though, her eyes were pinkish-violet in color, whisker marks on her cheeks which somehow enhanced her beauty and she was garbed in a large brown cloak and held a Katana with a crimson sheath and crescent shaped cross-guard and black color hilt.

"You're not joking are you?" The shop owner questioned Naruto earning a shake from him. Shinju sighed turning to the back door "Tatsuo, get your butt in here!"

A large muscled burly man entered the shop, dressed in a leather apron and black Shinobi pants; he had brown hair and eyes, he was tall nearly 6'9", he also held a large hammer "What is it woman, I was working in the forge…"

He noticed Naruto and the girl beside him and frowned "Naruto I know you're very lonely but a clone is no family."

"Nariko is no clone! Here see…" Naruto pinched her arm, "OW!" Nariko pinched him back, "OW! What was that for?"

"For pinching me, you dumb idiot."

"I had to prove them wrong somehow right."

"Then figure out another way, don't use me as a target, dummy." Both shopkeepers kept turning their heads following this conversation, Tatsuo held them by the back of their clothing to separate them "Alright that's enough, Point made."

Shinju was still skeptical about this but decided to drop the inquiry for Naruto's sake, because of the smile saw on the boy's face, not one of his fake mask smiles but a genuine smile, "Ok I'm gonna assume that you're here for clothes." seeing them nod, she continued "Naruto, unless Nariko here is a Shinobi then I'm afraid we can't sell to her."

"What! But you've sold me things before." Naruto stated, Tatsuo sighed "We never sold you a thing Naruto, all the stuff we gave you every time was old stock or leftover extras, and we could never charge you for that stuff."

"But I did pay for it." Naruto questioned frowning; Tatsuo replied "Every Ryō you gave us was used to open a tab for you, so when you became a Shinobi we wanted to surprise you by letting you take whatever you wanted as long as the credit lasted, and it'll last quite a while. Naruto we have a strict Shinobi only policy, so unless your sister can show me her headband…"

Naruto and Nariko looked down dejected; the shop door opened "I can vouch for her and Hokage-sama is going to allow her to be a Shinobi, so I think that can clear things up."

"You sure, Kakashi" Shinju asked eyebrow arched, Kakashi nodded "Did I mention that Naruto knows everything and I do mean everything. He and Nariko are moving into their parent's home tonight."

That statement made both store keepers look shocked, Tatsuo dropped his hammer and Shinju mumbled 'About goddamn time', Naruto turned to the Jōnin frowning "Why are you here Kakashi-san, did Hokage-sama want me watched now, afraid that the Kyūbi container might retaliate."

"Maa, Maa Naruto let's not jump to conclusions now, I just came by to show you the way to your parents place and find out your sisters name, which I did five minutes ago." Kakashi spoke in a bored tone and soon helped both Naruto and Nariko shop for clothing and was intrigued by Naruto's new clothing style, perhaps tonight had been a real eye-opener for him.

Unknown to them a 13 year old girl with brown hair gathered in a Chinese-style Chignon and brown eyes dressed in pink and brown pajamas had listened in on their conversation and began wondering who Naruto Uzumaki really was and whether what he said about Kyūbi was true or not.

* * *

><p>From Mr. WriterWriter challenge and inspired by Fan Fic <strong>Shards<strong> author.

Review now...


	2. Moon Fang

**Shards: Kick About**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo's Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Moon Fang**

* * *

><p>"Never moon a Werewolf."<p>

~ _Mike Binder_

* * *

><p>"Nī-chan, we're going to be late." Nariko shouted from the bottom of the stairs, her outfit now consists of Knee-length grey-colored shorts, grey arm-warmers, and a white vest with a high collar over a tube top, and grey thigh-high, fur-lined boots, Kunai and Shuriken holster attached to the rear of her belt. The remainder of her hollow mask is in the form of stretching from the back of her head around to the eyepiece on her left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of her head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around her right eye.<p>

She tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in the hall of a very spacious clan compound, _'Ten families could fit in here'_ she walked over to the large portrait hanging on the wall showing the happy couple of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, _'Would you two care for me the same way you cared for_ _Nī__-chan.'_

"_**Of course they would you worry way too much girl, soon your hair will be turning grey and your face and boobs will sag…" **_a female voice echoed in her mind, Nariko twitched and shook her head "Quiet Lilynette-chan, but thanks for the reassurance."

A thud drew their attention to Naruto who stood at the bottom of the stairs who threw her a box shaped package, "These came in yesterday night, and yes they are the perfected version."

She opened the box to reveal two ornamental pistols along with a brown belt and holsters "The black one's Yin and the white one's Yang."

"Their great…in fact perfect, Dattebane." She said rubbing her cheek against one, Naruto opened his own to reveal a steel grey belt and holsters along with one black pistol and one crimson pistol. Naruto during this month along with Nariko figured out the secret to _Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)_ and soon immersed themselves in learning as much as they could, Kakashi popping in once in a while to get Nariko to Genin level and training them both as well; both had taken to Fūinjutsu like fish to water, causing Kyūbi to have fits of laughter and Naruto to be very annoyed with it.

Soon they learned the Chakra control technique Leaf Balancing and Tree Walking, they would begin on Water Walking later, but what they understood was that Nariko not only had great Chakra reserves like Naruto but also control inherent of a girl. Kyūbi had stated that Nariko could possibly gain perfect control but the control she had now would be sufficient for now and the fact in bringing her to life the seal split into equal parts separating half of Kyūbi's chakra reserve and giving Nariko a blob of self sustaining Yōki that with the help of the seal Lilynette could control.

Kyūbi recovered from the loss of half its chakra quite quickly and soon began helping Lilynette and Starrk train the two young Namikaze's, Naruto and Nariko first learned the basic defense of an _Arrancar (Broken Mask)_, _Hierro_ _(Iron Skin)_ a technique that condenses a users energies to create Iron-hard skin strong enough to block any weapon, allowing the two to fight opponents barehanded but they had no idea if chakra powered weapons could be blocked or not. But due to their immense reserves they could easily use this technique and even use it as a constant chakra control exercise.

The second technique they learned is_ High-Speed Regeneration_ (_Chōsoku Saisei_) a supplementary ability, according to Starrk High-Speed Regeneration allows Hollows to recover from any damage that they sustain by causing them to heal at an increased rate, closing the wounds on their body and causing any limbs that they have lost to grow back. Despite the many benefits that it provides many Hollows chose to abandon this ability for greater power, While high-speed regeneration is indeed a powerful ability, it is not without its flaws. Despite the extent to which it can heal the body, certain internal organs such as the brain cannot be regenerated; if such irreparable damage is sustained, the rest of the body can continue to regenerate, though to no avail. This is where Kyūbi cut in stating that due to its Yōki' presence in both of them, this ability is powered to a whole new level, but its only flaw now was the fact so long as the head/brain is intact any wound received could be healed.

_Pesquisa_ (_Inquiry_) is an Arrancar's ability to sense, detect and gauge the amount of _Reiatsu__ (Spirit Pressure)_ in his or her vicinity. The technique was adapted to gauge the both _Reiatsu_ and Chakra levels, which due to it being similar to sonar it unfortunately when used for the first time knocked both the siblings out with the overload of information due to the fact that their range with the ability was very impressive, Now both could use the technique without shorting out due to information overload and could even lock on to certain targets.

_Sonído (Sound) _an Arrancar technique which allows them to move at extreme speeds something which Naruto and Nariko knowing their father's renown for such speeds caused both to focus everything on this technique, which Starrk or Lilynette couldn't help the two in any way because this technique was more instinctual than knowledge based, Kyūbi laughed again because both found themselves highly proficient in it, Starrk even showed them a former comrades power in this field called _Gemelos Sonído (Sound Twins)_ causing the Espada to gawk in shock as both of them got it on their first try.

_Cero (Zero)_ and _Bala (Bullet) _are two techniques they needed more control over, while they could fire off a _Cero _they couldn't control the amount of power they put into it and hence they might make it more destructive than intended and_ Bala _needed even more control as it is similar to creating a_ Cero _only compressing it to further its power and speed. Both were very lucky that their father created an underground training field which shielded them from being sensed because the amount of destructive power they unleashed would have prompted the entire village to break down their door and lynch them.

They also learned a few jutsu from the clan library, nothing significant, Nariko some Genjutsu and Naruto some minor jutsu that the academy instructors sabotaged him in; both learned the basics for Starrk's _Garou (Hungry Wolf)_ Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style.

Kyūbi stated that it would like to teach them its own fighting style but unfortunately Naruto and Nariko were missing a few appendages, Tails, which its style took advantage of. But told them that it would teach them control over its Yōki at a later date and perhaps even how to use the Bijū _Imari (Menacing Ball)_ which was a demonic version of a _Cero_ and more potent. Kyūbi taught them other things along with the two Arrancars such as strategy, patience which both needed, the right way to use Killer Intent and how to block it.

Soon Naruto began experimenting with seals and the like to recreate Starrk's pistols for himself and Nariko to use, after days and days of using _Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)_, what he held in his hand was that work, he had asked Tatsuo to forge them and Naruto used his seals to create a connection between them and his chakra network along with many security seals.

The Black one he holstered had a wolf etched onto its grip and the Crimson one had a nine-tailed fox, both were named 'Wolf' and 'Fox' respectively, Naruto now stood in grey hakama pants and a grey jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace.

Now wearing both their belts and securing their swords and pistols, smiled at each other then they heard the clock chime 9:00 am, both rushed to the door "WE'RE LATE!"

.

.

Just outside the academy classroom, a buzz of static masked by the chatter of the 12 year old Genin hopefuls inside revealed two figures, Naruto and Nariko whose face was hidden by a cloak, "I still don't get why you're wearing that stupid cloak."

"It's not stupid and I'm wearing it till our sensei arrives otherwise we would have to deal with too many questions." Sensing two measly presences closing in on their position quickly, she rushed inside Naruto close behind.

Seeing two empty seats beside Sasuke Uchiha, they headed towards them ignoring the odd looks from the class members, Nariko sat in between and Naruto sat at the corner seat. Sasuke just ignored them, but Shikamaru walked down the aisle and noticed Naruto "Hey, Naruto didn't you fail the test."

Naruto pointed to his forehead where his headband was tied signifying his Shinobi status, "Get your eyes checked Shikamaru, there is no way I couldn't pass, Dattebayo!"

"You couldn't even perform a simple clone, Naruto." Shikamaru stated, Naruto countered "Well, it's a simple reason really, I couldn't perform the clone technique because I simply have too much chakra; I overload the jutsu." Seeing everyone's skeptical looks "You can ask Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama if you don't believe me. Hokage-sama was the one who gave me a different clone technique to use."

Shikamaru nodded accepting the explanation, Naruto asked "Hey Shikamaru, where is Iruka-sensei its past nine already."

"_Mendokusē (Troublesome)_ your clock's too fast, it's only eight thirty." Shikamaru walked away seating himself on a bench behind Naruto.

Naruto sighed but was quickly interrupted by the screeching of two Kunoichi in training, fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha about who came first into the class, _'Glad we accepted Kyūbi's training on how to control our senses now, Nariko.'_

'_I still say it was hell, but now I'm seeing its advantages, Kyūbi sure was generous giving us a link like this.'_ Naruto could see her grimace under the cowl, now she understood what he dealt with for years, _'Are those two really the top of this class, C'mon their reserves are not that great, the pinky's is even more pitiful, the Hyūga behind us has more chakra than both of them combined. You can sense it too can't you the Hyūga's strong so is the Akimichi he's got more physical energy, Nara's got spiritual, probably very smart and Uchiha is pretty decent.' _

'_You missed Sakura, the pink head, she's got plenty of Spiritual and…what the heck you sensed that.' _Naruto looked at Sakura in shock.

'_She got a load of latent physical energy ready to burst out… Did you notice that Miss Hyūga can't take her eyes off you?'_ Naruto nodded to Nariko who looked at the two girls as they noticed the source of their affection, she turned to face Sasuke and she could tell the guy was strong but very arrogant just by looking at him, probably will think he is god-like once he gets his oh, so precious Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan.

"Move it Naruto your in the way!" Sakura practically screeched in Naruto's ear, Naruto cleaned out his ear lazily thankful that Lilynette and Nariko broke his crush on her and said one word "No."

"Naruto don't try to act all cool, just because you changed your dress style doesn't mean I'll go on a date with you, you can never be like Sasuke-kun. Now beat it and take your cloak reject friend with you so that I can sit next to Sasuke." Inciting a fight on who would sit next to Sasuke between the girls in the class, bar Nariko and Hinata.

A trickle of Killer Intent flowed from Nariko, who stood to her feet, "Maybe Naruto wasn't being clear, fuck off!"

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here acting like that, I bet you want Sasuke-kun all for yourself." Ino stated pointing an accusatory finger at Nariko who scoffed "Please I'm not interested in boy's who are weaker than me."

The boys just gaped and the girls gasped at her remark, Naruto began snickering seeing Sasuke's furious expression and twitching eyebrow but otherwise he did nothing and just ignored everyone, Sakura and Ino grew increasingly annoyed at Naruto's laughter, directed at their affection they both lashed out, only for Nariko to appear before Naruto and grab both their punches and in the process her hood fell off revealing to everyone her beautiful face, "Don't you dare attack my Nī-chan, you harpies."

She shoved them back and seated herself between Naruto and Sasuke, _'Y'know that their punches wouldn't even hurt me anymore, they'd probably break their own hands if they tried; you didn't need to do that, Nariko-chan.'_

'_I know but I wanted them to back off, seriously these girls…' _She turned to the now silent group of girls beside their desk, _'Act more like prostitutes than Kunoichi, if they don't get it together they're gonna die.'_

'_Harsh, Nariko-chan, very harsh but I guess that's the truth, but now we have to deal with an assault of questions.' _

'_Huh…'_

'…_Nariko, your hood fell off, everyone is staring at us.' _She then noticed the stares she and Naruto were receiving from all the students in the class _'Oh…'_

Both siblings began counting in their heads _'3, 2, 1'_

In a blast of chatter, questions were thrown around aimed at Nariko and Naruto, though Sasuke didn't raise a question himself he was curious, why the girl seemed to resemble the dobe.

Sakura got up from the floor, "Naruto! Drop the stupid clone and perverted transformation jutsu, you're so annoying."

Ino joined her "Yeah we won't be fooled by your pathetic clone, we all know you have no family, you're an orphan."

"They probably abandoned you too, everyone in the village says it, you were so annoying that your family up and left you cause they couldn't stand the very sight of you, if I did half the things you did my parents would ground me for life." Sakura ranted not noticing Naruto's twitching hands, Ino feeling a little angered by Nariko for, still believing her to be a clone of Naruto, pushing her away before spoke "Yeah they said that your parents were cowards and ran and hid while the entire village fought the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Fox)…"

Before either one could continue they were decked across the face by a furious Nariko, who was told just three words from Lilynette at that moment **"Tear… Them… Apart!"**

Everyone looked on in shock, including the Last Uchiha as the girl began unsheathing her sword the look in her eyes promising a painful experience for both Ino and Sakura, but stopped by Naruto's hand stopping her swords hilt pushing it back into its sheathe, Nariko looked at her brother a scowl across her face "Why are you stopping me, if you're worried about me killing them then don't, They'll still be breathing by time I'm through. I'll just begin by cutting out their tongues for their stupidity!"

"No you won't, I don't want you to get into unnecessary trouble and besides they're not worth it, bunch of mindless sheep." Naruto spoke in a cold tone scaring everyone on how much the blonde prankster had changed, causing a few classmates to wonder on his changes.

Naruto turned to the now cowering figures of Sakura and Ino, he continued in a cold tone his eyes becoming a sea of ice "Listen well, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Never again speak of matters you know nothing about because the next time you speak about my family in such a manner or insult my sister…I won't stop Nariko from carrying out her threat, I'll join her." Naruto sat down but not before releasing a large amount of Killer Intent and Reiatsu for a few seconds. That blast of energy emanating from Naruto was enough to cause everyone to breathe heavily, the pulse of energy was felt throughout the village causing many to falter in their steps as they felt a ton fall on their shoulders.

That sentence sealed it, this wasn't the dobe they all knew throughout the class year, never would they have ever thought that they would hear Naruto threaten someone like that or the person he threatened would be his own precious Sakura-chan, though Shikamaru Nara thought it was about time Naruto got over his crush on the abusive Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke's thoughts were in a different direction though he was hiding his now shivering hands inside the desk _'What was that immense pressure, how can the dobe control something like that, how could a clan less dobe gain so much power in just a month and a half.'_

'_I need to learn his power's secrets then I'll be a step closer to killing HIM.'_

Naruto sighed as he watched the two girls get up and run towards some empty seats, he flashed a smile to the young Hinata Hyūga before sitting in a reclined position and staring at the ceiling.

.

.

The aged Sarutobi sighed as he, the clan heads, a select few Jōnin watched the students in the classroom through the Hokage's viewing orb "As you can plainly see, there is another Uzumaki in town, Nariko Uzumaki age 13… by Kakashi and my estimate she is probably the strongest Kunoichi in that class and along with Naruto probably the strongest pair of Genin to come out of the Academy."

Kurenai Yūhi, a kunoichi with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular Shinobi sandals "Is she Naruto's twin."

"Yes she is, and before any of you protest to how it is possible, I've checked their blood work myself many times, she is who she says she is. All I know is that a relative of their father took her away after his parents died assuming Naruto perished as well, only to find out Naruto survived 12 years later and being bedridden with a disease and dying she informed Nariko of her brother's existence recently and as you all are aware of the incident of Naruto stealing the 'Scroll of Seals'" Seeing them nod, "Well as chance would have it she stumbled across him and helped him defeat Mizuki."

"Naruto seemed to have changed a lot over the month, any idea on how strong he has gotten." Shikaku Nara spoke, two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son Shikamaru, he has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

"Before I answer that question let me tell you this, Naruto that night didn't just learn about the Kyūbi but also about his heritage as well. For those of you who do not know, Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." This revelation caused the ones who were not aware of Naruto's heritage to be shocked "and because of that, he saw me hiding the truth from him a grave offence to his trust and doesn't trust me right now, so for now all Naruto has divulged is that both possess a unique Kekkei Genkai he named _Vacío__Lobo_ or _Blank Wolf_ and certain abilities."

"Ah, so the pup withholds information, can't you just order him to tell you." Tsume Inuzuka grunted, having quite an animalistic look, she has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha Shinobi.

"And risk losing whatever little trust Naruto has in me, no, the village isn't helping matters with him but if I were to push him to do something against his will, he'd probably leave the village, while I know that he would never attack the village his parents died to protect, he has already informed me that any attacks on his person or his sister outside of a spar or training he would retaliate violently, regardless of offender's status or importance." Sarutobi saw the realization dawn upon their faces, "Frankly speaking it's because of us he is so distrustful, there're very few people in this village that Naruto truly trusts, the only one in this room is Kakashi."

"What about Jiraiya-sama, does the boy know his connection with him." Hiashi Hyūga questioned, he had long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak.

Sarutobi sighed "Oh he knows alright…"

_*****Flashback*****_

Naruto and Nariko had just handed in their Shinobi Registration and ID Photo's to the Sandaime, who flinched at the cold look Naruto was giving him, "How have you been Naruto."

"Fine, just training something the Academy instructors bar Iruka-sensei never bothered to." Naruto spoke his tone angry, the Sandaime hung his head in shame then noticing Nariko "How have you been Nariko, Kakashi has told me you've made impressive progress in your fundamental training and are more than capable for the level of Genin."

"Hai, it's all thanks to Nī-chan and Kakashi-sensei." She said giving the Hokage a smile; he nodded smiling "Glad to hear that."

"Naruto, Nariko I need to ask if you both have gained any abilities, before you start blaming Kakashi know that he didn't inform me of anything, he doesn't need to; I can sense the different power flowing through both of you." The old Hokage leaned forward his fingers intertwining before him, "I'm sure Kakashi has told you about Kekkei Genkai and how they're treated with prestige in villages." Earning nods from both he pressed on "Then if you have abilities that could be termed as Kekkei Genkai know that it could secure your foothold as a clan in this village for there are many here who would love to see you stripped of your clan status regardless of whose child you are."

"We have certain unique abilities and a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) named, uh…" Naruto cupped his chin thinking on what to name his new Kekkei Genkai which was quite recently confirmed by Kyūbi, as he thought hard on what to name it, Starrk's voice rang out **"**_**Vacío**__**Lobo (Blank Wolf)**_**, now stop thinking so much you'll break your brain."**

Naruto let out a mental _'Hey' _as he heard Kyūbi laughing to that, "_Vacío__Lobo _or Blank Wolf, that's all you're getting out of me for now."

"It is more than enough, thank you Naruto." Nariko saw the sad smile on the old man's face as he said that, she pulled aside her brother, whispering in his ear to give the old man another chance. Naruto studied Nariko's face before nodding and spoke to the old Hokage "Tell me Jiji is there something else you didn't mention to me."

"You have a Godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin and your father's teacher…"

"Then he has nothing to do with me or Nariko from this day forth." Naruto spoke harshly, Hiruzen just nodded but still tried to defend his student "Naruto, he had a reason he couldn't take care of you, he had to oversee his Spy network and if he took you under his wing it would've been like flashing a neon sign of who your parents are."

"But he couldn't find five minutes to check on his own godson, Hell! Not even a single letter; I had to find out from someone else that I have a godfather. Clearly he has more important priorities." Naruto scoffed waving his hand "Anything else."

"Your Godmother is Tsunade Senju also one of the Sannin, before you jump to conclusions with her, I sense foul play involving her abandoning her post, you were her only connection to the village and she would've left with you if she had to, I tried to contact her many times but failed, please find out her reason before you cut your connections with her as well."

Naruto nodded to the wizened Hokage before smirking along with Nariko, "Say Jiji, _Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)_ transfer memories and experiences right, so why don't you use them for your paperwork."

"…" The old Hokage slammed his head to the desk feeling extremely stupid for having a Genin school him on a Forbidden Technique, but was smiling because Naruto began to call him Jiji again.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

Of course then both Uzumaki siblings had a run in with his grandson Konohamaru, he began wondering what they've been teaching the boy. He turned to Hiashi and stated "As far as Naruto's concerned Jiraiya is nobody to him."

They nodded understanding the boy's feelings, but as they continued to watch the ongoing events of the classroom which left an irate Inoichi mumbling about setting his girl straight and shocking everyone the energy pulse that Naruto released, The Elder Nara and the newly graduated Nara spoke in unison what was on everyone's minds as the Team placements were announced,

"_Mendokusē_ _(Troublesome)_,really_ Mendokusē_ _(Troublesome)._"

* * *

><p>Yo! Today's my birthday so gift me with plenty of Reviews.<p>

Ciao


	3. Roulette

**Shards: Kick About**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo's Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 3: Roulette**

* * *

><p>"All of us are God's creatures… just some are more creature than others."<p>

~ _Anonymous quote_

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno found herself seriously reconsidering her career choice, even if it was for her family, her home and most of all for the Last Uchiha; she had begun to think it wasn't worth it not with <em>her<em> on the team.

_*****Flashback*****_

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas… But you are still merely rookie 'Genin'. The hard part has just started. Now…You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man squads… And each team will have a 'Jōnin' sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." Iruka spoke holding a sheet.

Sasuke looked indifferent on the outside but, _'Pft…3 man teams? That's just more people in my way…'_

Ino smirked, confident _'Sorry Sakura, but I'm sure to be put on Sasuke's team.'_

Sakura for some reason began to feel angry, _'Cha! I'm gonna be with Sasuke-kun! I just hope they don't put…'_ she stared at Nariko's back warily _'her in the same squad as me.'_

Meanwhile Nariko was busy speaking with her brother, _'__Nī__-chan__…we might be separated into different teams.'_

'_Hmm, I won't accept being on a team without you, if your set in the same team as me…then…anyone besides Sasuke!' _

Iruka spoke again "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

"…That's squad 6. Next Squad 8…" This surprised everyone he skipped a number, "Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

An indignant bark from the white puppy perched on Kiba's head drew his attention "Sorry…Akamaru too."

Ino sighed dreamily at the sight of Sasuke brooding, Shikamaru shook his head "I don't get it what do you see in that guy, he's not that special."

"You're so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" she spoke annoyed at his poking at her affection.

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl." Shikamaru said completely bored, Ino just sighed "You're so full of yourself; jealousy is a terrible thing… I'd hate to be on your Team."

Iruka continued on unaware of his students conversations "Now Squad 10…Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

"Ha, did you say something about hating to be on my squad." Shikamaru said smiling, eliciting a growl from Ino.

"And Chōji Akimichi…" Iruka placed the team roster documents on the table.

Ino held her head as she saw Chōji stuffing his face with chips, _'Ah…Not food boy too.'_

Iruka smiled and saw that Sakura was about to question him, "Yes Sakura I know that I didn't call out your name, in fact there are 3 others whose name I didn't call out. The reason being that for the first time in Konoha history we'll be having a 4 man squad led by a Jōnin. Squad 7… Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Nariko Uzumaki"

Sakura stood up and pointed heatedly at Nariko, "But sensei she didn't even take the academy exam, how' she even here let alone joining a team. And a 4 man squad is against the rules."

Iruka sighed, seeing Nariko's bored expression she clearly didn't care what Sakura said, he answered her "Because this year instead of an even 30 students we had 31, Nariko here, hence why we put her on a team and what better team than her brother's. And about the exam…"

Nariko scoffed "Such a pathetic display of amateur skill is a waste of my time. The exam isn't even a challenge and frankly titles such as Rookie of the year and Dead-last is meaningless in battle. Unless you expect the enemy to stand there in awe just because you told him you got the highest marks in the academy."

Iruka coughed drawing Sakura's attention before she instigated a fight, "Nariko has cleared an exam I have given her under the Hokage's orders and she has done it, exceptionally well. The 4 man squad was authorized by the Hokage himself so if anyone has any protests, I suggest you take it up with him."

Seeing the sparks fly between the two girls their auras shooting up, Sakura's cowing before Nariko, Iruka sweat dropped when he noticed Naruto and Sasuke stared forward the dispute going unnoticed by both, "OK… This afternoon we'll introduce the Jōnin sensei. Take a break until then."

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

She watched Naruto lodge a duster between the doors as a prank for their sensei, something about punishment for being late.

"I'm not involved in this." Sakura said her hands on her hips, _'Cha! I love stuff like this!' _

Sasuke scoffed, "Pft…Like a Jōnin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap…"

Nariko frowned and glared at the Uchiha, "That is why it's going to work because it's so~ simple and besides who asked for your opinion, Duck-ass."

Sasuke ignored her insults and continued with his brooding, Naruto sat down beside his sister, "It's him, he's our sensei…No one else is three hours late like him."

Kakashi Hatake stopped a few feet away from the door, searching for any booby traps; he noticed the duster _'A duster? For being late, I guess I should consider this a reprieve from Naruto and Nariko…I still don't know how they got that elephant into my apartment…I still can't figure out how they got an elephant in the first place let alone fit it through my front door. At least it isn't tar and feathers; I think I've cosplayed a different bird each week.'_ He sighed and reached for the door opening it and letting the duster fall on his head, hearing Naruto snickering and Nariko giggling he sighed _'This beats the alternative…their revenge pranks are getting very sadistic.'_

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto…" said Sakura even though inside she, _'Perfect Shot!'_

Sasuke almost slammed his head to the desk in surprise; Nariko was right _'B-But…This is really a Jōnin? He doesn't seem very reliable…'_

Kakashi straightened himself and cupped his chin, "Hmmm…How do I put this? My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots!"

He smirked a little seeing Sasuke and Sakura's depressed looks but faltered when both Naruto and Nariko seemed more interested in their swords than his words, "Well…how about we have a change in venue."

.

.

Now sitting on a terrace, the four Genin watched their sensei lean on the railing, "OK…Let's begin with some introductions."

"What do you want to know?" questioned the pink head.

Kakashi shrugged, "How about…Your likes, dislikes…Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"You go first Sensei." Grinned Naruto as he leaned back and talked with Starrk.

"Oh… Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, Things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the Future…? Never really thought about it; As for Hobbies, I have lots of hobbies…"

The four Genin stared blankly at each other Sakura stated "Well that was totally useless, all he told us was his name."

"Guess there is something's even I must agree with, especially with you." Nariko spoke in a condescending tone; she would have continued but quieted down as Naruto nudged her in the ribs.

Kakashi pointed to Naruto, "Ok your turn…you on the right."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are training with my sister, Iruka-sensei for buying me and Nariko Ramen, learning the new abilities of my Kekkei Genkai and my weapons. I dislike people, who already decided that I'm a nuisance without getting to know me first, Nariko to disturb my naps and waiting three minutes for my cup ramen to cook. My dream…was to become Hokage to gain the acknowledgement of the villagers but now I don't really care much for their filthy acknowledgement, I just want to become Hokage and protect my family. Hobbies are pranking, practicing Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu."

Kakashi eyes hardened as he heard how Naruto spoke of the villagers, _'Well, at least he still wants to be Hokage.'_

Sasuke and Sakura looked puzzled by his words but seemingly shook it off, Kakashi gestured Nariko to speak.

"My name's Nariko Uzumaki, My likes are training with my brother, Iruka-sensei for buying me and Naruto Ramen, coming up with new jutsu and my weapons. I dislike people who are hostile to me and my brother for pathetic reasons and being unable to find a decent Dango restaurant in this stupid village. My dream is to become a Kunoichi that surpasses even Sanshōuo no Hanzō's level and support my brother in achieving his dream. Hobbies are pranking, practicing Fūinjutsu, Marksmanship and Kenjutsu."

Kakashi almost laughed, her dream sounded so much like Kushina that any lingering doubts he had about her disappeared, _'Note to self; make sure to introduce her to Anko, who knows maybe Naruto will benefit from it as well.'_

Kakashi turned to his other students to see Sasuke's intrigued look and Sakura's scoff, shaking his head Kakashi motioned Sakura to speak, "I'm Sakura Haruno, the thing I like is…Well…the person I like is…Umm…My dream for the future…? OH MY! The things I dislike are…Naruto and Nariko! My Hobby is…"

Kakashi resisted the urge to palm his face, _'Well at least she's honest.'_ She kept glancing at Sasuke through her entire introduction making it very clear what was foremost in her mind, _'Ugh Fan-girls, I'll have to set her straight soon or else she'll be a burden on the others. Girls her age are more interested in looks and boys than in Ninjutsu.'_

No sooner had Kakashi thought that he felt Killer Intent directed at him from Nariko who looked furious at him to which he raised his hands in an attempt to placate her.

Nariko and Naruto both looked amused that Sakura dislikes them, Nariko spoke in a sarcastic tone "Oh woe is me whatever shall I do, Naruto the pink harlot dislikes us. At least I'm not some two-bit wh…"

Kakashi was grateful that Naruto stopped her before she finished that sentence, he was pretty sure what the next word was gonna be and was thankful that Sakura didn't hear it. Sure it might have fixed her Fan-girl tendency right here and now but it could also have been painful, he wanted to let her understand at a slower pace not mentally scar her.

Kakashi motioned to Sasuke to finish this up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't like anything in particular. And…I don't want to use the word "dream" but…I have an ambition; the resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man."

Naruto frowned "Is it necessarily in that order… your ambition I mean."

"What do you mean dobe?"

"Nothing just stating that resurrecting your clan is impossible when clearly all that you got on your mind is and I quote "a certain man". The fate of the Uchiha clan looks bleak indeed." Naruto said with a shake of his head, Sasuke growled "Shut up! I don't expect a Dead-last like you to understand an elite Uchiha like me."

Nariko spoke annoyed "There you go again putting labels… when will you understand! When you're on death's door! Out there is the real world not the class room. There are no grades out there, there's only dead and not dead. You may think you've achieved something Mr. Rookie of the Year but all you've proven is that you're probably the flashiest and the strongest of the lowest level of Shinobi. Kakashi-sensei himself graduated at age 6 and was promoted to Jōnin when he was our age and he had already created an original jutsu of his own by then. Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist (Kirigakure no Kijin) killed all his classmates and many Chūnin instructors during his Genin graduation test. Then there's Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, need I say anything more…"

Sasuke hands shook in rage as she mentioned Itachi and also as she not too subtly said he was weak "So you're saying that you and you're dobe of a brother are stronger than me…"

Nariko snorted in amusement "I'm not saying it I know it."

"Why don't we find out right now you bit…" Sasuke started only to stop when Naruto's sword inches from his face.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw Naruto's fury ridden face, Naruto spoke in a low tone "You better not be using the word I think you're using, Sasuke cause if you are then I won't kill you. I'll just blind you."

Sasuke actually smirked "Keep dreaming _Naruto_. What just happened was just a fluke, miracles don't happen twice."

"That's enough of that." Kakashi drew their attention back to him using a small blast of killer intent, _'Whoop de doo, what a great start for this team, I can see the bonding. They hate each other, Nariko and Naruto hate Sasuke, Sakura hates Naruto and Nariko, Nariko hates Sakura and I think Naruto just tolerates Sakura, Sasuke hates everyone… I wonder if I can quit and join back with ANBU, it's got to be the more stress free life.'_

"We will start our duties tomorrow." Kakashi continued, Nariko questioned "What kinds of duties, sensei."

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi answered, "Survival training."

"Why is our duty, training? We already did this stuff at the Academy that's how we got here." Sakura stated.

"This isn't like your previous training. Heh he Heh"

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked, Kakashi explained "No… Well… It's just that… When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip. Because of the 31 graduates only 9…10 if you include Nariko-chan here will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. In laymen's terms this is a make it or break it exam with a failure rate of over 66%! Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast or you'll throw up."

Kakashi saw their shocked reactions "Told you you'd flip."

.

**Next Day**

.

They were on time yet there wasn't a hair of their to-be Sensei for three hours, Nariko and Naruto were simply asleep by a tree. _'What had happened to the dobe to change him so much…was it the power he gained…come to think of it Nariko showed she has some powers too…what is her problem anyway. I'm going to gain their power and then put those two in their place.'_ He was disturbed from his thoughts by the increasingly annoying Sakura, "Sasuke-kun do you have any idea where our Sensei is."

Sasuke stifled a growl as he spoke bluntly "No."

Sakura began to continue her conversation when Kakashi finally showed up; Sasuke was thanking the heavens on his knees…inside his head, of course. Sakura saw Kakashi approaching them and screamed "You're late!"

"Good Morning to you too, i was late because a black cat crossed my path, it had a limp so I chased after it, catching it and patched it up. Took it to the address on its collar, handing him over to a nice old lady whose three grateful, voluptuous granddaughters were just showing me how thankful they were for the past three hours which I must say were the best three hours I've ever had the pleasure of being deliberately late." Kakashi spoke in a cheery tone, the newly graduates were just gaping unable to tell whether he was joking or telling the truth all the while conveniently disregarding his last words. Naruto was about to question Kakashi when he was cut off by him "Yes they were all hot, Naruto. They were also triplets, 19 years old."

Seeing his smug smile they knew it had to be true, Nariko and Sakura were flushed red in embarrassment and anger all the while Naruto and Sasuke shared a single thought _'Lucky Bastard!'_

He walked up to the three stumps of wood he set an alarm clock on the middle one, "OK, it's set for noon." He showed them three bells, which he hung on his belt "Three bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get no lunch; I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you. You only need to get one bell; there are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." His voice turning serious "And…the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy."

Kakashi did a 180 and turned nonchalant "You can even use Shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But…! You'll be in danger." Sakura exclaimed drawing the amazed stares at her, Nariko snorted and whispered to her brother "As if any single one of us has a chance against a Jōnin."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Don't worry Sakura; I'll be extra careful…"

Kakashi stopped as he saw Naruto pull a Kunai on him; he quickly vanished from sight and appeared holding Naruto's Kunai hand pointing at the back of his head. "Slow down…I haven't said start yet."

'_Kami he's fast! Naruto what d'you think the plan is to take him down.'_ Nariko spoke to her brother, Naruto mentally shrugged _'Well, I'm not sure this was the true limit of his agility. I'm sure he can get faster, you hide and I'll face off one on one and see what skills I can draw out.'_

'…_Ok fine but if you need to be bailed out, I'm stepping in whether you like it or not.'_ Nariko thought huffing slightly, Naruto nodded _'If you see an opening take it.' _

"Enemy Shinobi won't wait for me to say start, sensei." Naruto retorted, Kakashi smiled "Good and you even came at me with intent to harm. Heh seems like…I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready…Start!"

"The basic of Ninja is to hide oneself well… Sasuke and Sakura have hidden themselves moderately well, as expected of Genin Hopefuls and I can't get a good read on Nariko she has got impressive stealth abilities suppressing her Chakra Signature like that." Kakashi spoke pulling out his orange color book, reading it as if he didn't have a care in the world, "Um…you're a bit off, aren't you Naruto? I know you're pretty good in the stealth area so why didn't you join you sister."

"The only thing a bit off is your haircut! Besides the objective is to take the bells from you so I figured someone's got to make the first move right, so it might as well be me than you." Kakashi nodded at Naruto's statement "Makes sense but you're not telling me everything are you Naruto. You want to fight me to show you're to be teammates what I can do, right…"

Kakashi took Naruto's smirk as an answer "Well, I shouldn't disappoint. I'll show you, Ninja Tactics Lesson 1: Taijutsu."

The next movement from Naruto took Kakashi by surprise, Naruto had used _Sonído_ to appear above Kakashi and deliver a punch to the ground creating a small crater in the process. Kakashi obviously dodged and countered with a sweeping kick aimed at Naruto's head, which Naruto stepped back to block. Naruto instantly grabbed the foot and pulled Kakashi forward a clone appearing beside him with a sweeping kick of his own but instead of connecting with Kakashi's face the clone's foot connected with a log which crushed under the force.

Naruto didn't even need to search for Kakashi; he could feel Kakashi behind him. Kakashi squatted behind Naruto his hands forming the _Tora (Tiger)_ Hand seal.

Sasuke was mildly impressed by Naruto's Taijutsu skill, but saw that Kakashi forming the seal behind Naruto, _'That seal's for a Katon (Fire Style) jutsu… Kakashi's not just going to defeat him, he going to demolish him.'_

Sakura too was of the same mind very impressed by Naruto's speed and Taijutsu, _'Oh no that's the Tiger seal, Naruto's toast.'_ "Naruto get away!"

Naruto was surprised to hear a warning from Sakura of all people but didn't faze a bit and smirked knowingly as Kakashi spoke "Lesson no. 1 Naruto never let your enemy get behind you."

Kakashi would've used a special technique, a glorified butt poke, on Naruto but stopped his movements as he heard an audible click behind him and something metallic pressed against his head.

"Never let your enemy get behind you. Good advice sensei." Nariko spoke smugly, pulling the trigger and causing a large blast of violet energy to engulf Kakashi's head and Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke stared in shock as the headless body of Kakashi collapsed to the ground, Naruto seemed unscathed which they found disturbing that Nariko's attack didn't even scratch his skin or clothes. Sakura screamed "Are you Insane? You Killed our Sensei! And you could've hurt Naruto-kun!"

Nariko and Naruto blinked like owls at her screams including Sasuke still hidden, his mouth agape slightly; apparently Sakura didn't notice how she referred to Naruto but regardless Nariko turned her weapon to Sakura the nozzle glowed "Shut up or I'll silence you permanently! You need a hell of a lot more force to hurt my brother plus Kakashi-sensei told us to attack with the intent to _kill…_" she pointed to Kakashi's body which turned into a cloud of smoke "It would've been a shame for someone like Kakashi Hatake to disregard his own warning, that was a _Kage Bunshin [Shadow clone]_…"

Naruto grabbed Sakura and placed her between him and Nariko, he drew a weapon similar to Nariko's "Sakura stay between me and Nariko otherwise you'd simply get in the way." He saw her about to protest "Do you really want to get between our attacks?"

Sakura quickly shook her head but drew a Kunai and readied herself, Naruto nodded looking head on he addressed his sister "Nariko no _Cero's_, nice attempt before, it didn't explode but it's still volatile…"

Nariko agreed "Yeah we've got to work on that…_Bala_ then?"

"_Bala_ it is." Naruto said with a chuckle, but was wide eyed when they heard Kakashi speak from between the two, "Ninja Tactics Lesson 2: Genjutsu. _Magen __• __Narakumi Jutsu [Demonic Illusion __• Hell Viewing Technique__]_"

Nariko and Naruto were quick to flare their chakra and Reiatsu to counter the Genjutsu, even Sakura was freed from it and swirled around with her Kunai to strike at Kakashi behind her but she was stopped by a chop to the neck knocking her unconscious, Kakashi smiled _'Well she's get's points for the attempt…got to work on her physical strength though.'_

He ducked, dodging two very destructive balls of energy aimed to knock his head of his shoulders…literally, _'I'm beginning to regret telling them to come at me with the intent to kill!'_

He dodged and weaved through the flurry of blasts emanating from the twins weapons, till finally his shoulder was hit causing him to stumble and the Uzumaki's took advantage by blasting Kakashi in the torso, their blasts set to stun than to kill.

The telltale pop of a Shadow clone told them that Kakashi had escaped, Nariko growled "What the hell! I was sure it was him…"

"It looks like _Kage Bunshin_ can help circumvent _Pesquisa_ (_Inquiry_); we have to experiment more on this especially other clone jutsu." Naruto bent down and shook Sakura gently "Sakura, wake up."

"She'll just get in the way…" Nariko started, Naruto just gave her a look "Regardless, we'll need her help however little it may be. Besides you know the condition for passing."

Sakura slowly awakened, Nariko sighed and spoke "Welcome back, pinky…now you're going to help us hunt down Kakashi, understood."

Sakura nodded her head; Naruto gave her a grateful smile "Now let's find Sasuke before Kakashi-san buries him."

.

.

Sakura gave Naruto an angry look, Naruto just waved his hands "Hey, you know I wasn't being literal!"

"Though I find it a pleasant improvement… Hey, Sakura he's at an easy position you can go for it." Nariko gestured to Sakura who snapped at her blushing furiously at the insinuation "Now is hardly the time for something like that, even if Sasuke-kun is at an easy position it'll be no fun if he wasn't a willing participant…"

Naruto and Nariko gave Sakura identical grins, Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said. Sasuke who was buried till the neck up was slowly gaining a growing tick mark "I'm right here y'know."

But the three didn't seem to hear him; Nariko asked "You don't have a piss fetish do you."

"What do I look like to you, a dog?" Sakura snapped back, Nariko growled "Considering the boy in question and the actions of you and plenty other girls, yes!"

"Its times like these that makes one wish for a camera, right Sasuke." Naruto of course, didn't mean it in a familial way he just wanted some blackmail on Sasuke.

Sasuke however snapped "SHUT UP! Now get me out or so help me I'll strangle you all."

Sakura moved forward eager to help but cowed under Naruto's harsh glare, who leveled it to Sasuke as well "I'll let you out if you promise to follow what I say, promise on your Clan Symbol."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because it's the only way we can pass."

.

Kakashi grew anxious, he had used his Shadow clones for recon on the kids and knew in a way they had understood the meaning behind this test…well Naruto and Nariko did, Sakura was in because she was threatened and Sasuke was in because he was blackmailed. The latter two did not realize the true meaning of the test and Kakashi should've put an end to the reluctant coalition but he wanted to see if they could put aside their differences and act like professionals.

If not well Naruto and Nariko proved that were up to snuff, guess he'd have to make do with just the two.

"_Fire Style • Grand Fireball [__Katon__ • Gōkakyū]"_ Kakashi simply dodged the large Fireball from the young Uchiha; he charged forward but was forced to duck when Nariko blurred before Sasuke her weapon firing a speeding ball of energy.

Sakura rushed from the side, her hands furiously forming seals and creating simple Bunshin but Kakashi knew better _'Such control to utilize Bunshin Superimposition, wonder what else she's capable of.'_

He dodged her fists and kicks, he knew that this was an attempt to push him towards a trap…towards Naruto, and Kakashi was proven right when Naruto appeared above him his sword raised for a downward strike. Kakashi countered with a Kunai while striking Naruto in the abdomen with a spinning kick, expecting Naruto to explode in a cloud of smoke.

But was surprised when Naruto caught hold of his leg and the sword he held turned into Naruto who used the momentum to attempt a grab at the bells, Kakashi wished to counter with a kick with his free leg but found that both his arms and leg were pulled aside, he saw Ninja wire around his arms and leg which Nariko, Sakura and Sasuke held.

Naruto almost grabbed the bells but found himself slammed into a tree and the Kakashi they held turned to mud, Naruto coughed "_Tsuchi Bunshin [Mud Clone]_"

And with that the alarm rang Kakashi nodded "Ninja Tactics Lesson 3: Ninjutsu, nice attempt at the bells though. Unfortunate that it failed, it was obvious that you'd attempt to corner me. If you had time you might have set up a more elaborate trap."

"We're going back to the academy aren't we?" Sakura asked, her head bent in shame.

"Nope we have missions starting tomorrow." Kakashi answered with his patented eye smiles "Congratulations, you passed."

* * *

><p>Yo! Sorry about the long wait…<p>

Kinda swamped with ideas at the moment,

I'm sorry but I'm not pairing Nariko with Naruto, I mean their relationship is strictly siblings kinda like Starrk and Lilynette.

Review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
